Adoption
by DoorSkellington
Summary: He he......Poor Jack. (I do love him though) Sally adopts...............He doesn't know.
1. Default Chapter

****

Adoption.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Thanks to Lillith-Anastasia for typing. Lol. R/R

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It all started when Sally wanted kids. So she went to the Adoption Centre. Without telling Jack! (hehe) While Jack sits at home, quietly reading, yes quietly. 

The door opens. And in walks Sally. Followed by three little creatures.

Jack: (doesn't look up from book) What's that you got there?

Sally: (innocent looking) Well, Jack, honey, now don't get mad, angry, upset, enraged, furious……..

Jack: Go on. (looks up)

Sally: I adopted.

Jack: You WHAT??????????

Lock: (demonically) Hi!!

Jack: (jumps back. Very shocked and scared.) Please, not them. No, let this be a joke. Sally, don't tell me you did this to me. (falls to knees in agony) NOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!

Shock: (jumps on Jack) Hi, daddy!!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Like it? (you should, I laughed as I typed. L.A.) This is my FIRST fic!! So no flames, or I'll hunt you down!!!!!! Much love. R/R


	2. 2

Adoption-2

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Sadly. Thank you for the reviews. (More reviews, k?) And thanks to Lillith-Anastasia for typing this.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Jack: (screaming and kicking) Geroff!! Geroff!! SALLY!! GET THIS FREAK OFF ME!!!!

Sally: (running over to get Shock off the insane Jack) Don't insult our children! How could you!! (now crying)

Jack: (standing….finally) They're not OUR children, they're fucking devils!! (flapping his arms like a physco bird)

Sally: (covering Barrels ears) Don't use that awful language!! There are children in the room!

Jack: (pissed off more than before) This is my house!! And they're not our---

Sally: (running over to Jack) We need to talk, in the kitchen.

Jack: I'd--

Sally: NOW!

Jack; (jumps and runs into kitchen)

Sally: Now, kids go play and have a great time. Love you!

LSB: (grinning evilly) We will.

In Kitchen

Sally: Sit! (Jack sits. Chair breaks)

Jack: Damn! Now how the hell did that happen?

Sally: (rather annoyed) I told you, don't use that horrible language.

Jack: (sarcastically) They're not in here!

Sally: (mad now) That's not the………CRASH

Oh, damn….

Jack: (grinning evilly) What was that?

Sally didn't hear him, because the door bell was going off……wait! No, it wasn't! That was just Sally…..Oh, no!

Jack; I'm coming!! (runs toward living room)

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

O.K. I gotta go. Sisters are beating each other. No, literally. R/R thanks!!


	3. 3

Adoption -chapter3!!

``````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````

Disclaimer: I own nothing! But maybe myself! Which might appear! Who knows? (not me!!!)

```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````

(in living room!!)

Jack: (peering through key hole in the door!) is everything O.K in there?

Sally: yeah, come in!

(jack slowly enters, L.S.B. are sitting on the couch reading, and sally's standing behind the couch!)

Jack: (dumbfounded) How did you do this?

Sally: (shrugging her shoulders) We made a deal…..

Jack: (curious but also very terrified!) What kind of deal, you didn't give them my pink monkey did you!!!??? 

(L.S.B look up from books)

Sally: No, good idea. Joking , don't look at me like that! No, I gave them some books, I knew they would enjoy, and they don't have to go to school on Mondays-Thursdays , just Fridays!

(jack finally looks at books! _100 best ways to torture skellingtons,_

How to kill someone, and get away with it, and the last book, How to torture jack the pumpkin king!!!!)

Jack: (very terrified!!) Where, where'd you get those books?

Lock: (annoyed) we are reading, and it's none of your business! (goes back to reading book!)

Jack: (frustrated) Going for walk…….be back………………maybe!

Barrel: BY DADDY!!! (laughs demonically!)

```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````

Hey! Me again, so I didn't come in yet! I might! Please r/r!!!!! yes, I know I love exclamation points!!! Bear with me!!!! MUCH LOVE!!!!!!!!!


	4. 4

****

Adoption 4

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Disclaimer: I own nothing. But me, who is coming in, I think!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! R/R

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Jack went for a very long, long, long walk, picks some deadly night shade and returned in the morning to find Lock., and Barrel beating each other. Sally, well asleep. I think. And Shock in "The Man's Chair"!! Wait, that's Jack's chair!! Oh, God!!!!!!!!

Jack: (shaking uncontrollably with rage) What the hell do you think you're doing??

Sally: WHAT DID I TELL YOU??

Jack: Oh, you're not unconscious.

Sally: Kids, time for school. Say bye to daddy and hurry the bus is here!

LSB: Bye Daddy!! (runs and gives hugs and kisses)

Jack: Thank God it's Friday.

Sally: We need to talk, so sit. (points to chair)

Jack: I'll stand. (rubbing his sore butt)

Sally: You need to be nicer, they're our children.

Jack: How can you be so calm, you adopted the worst children known to man!!!!!!!!

Sally: Well, you know we couldn't have children, you know Viagra didn't work………..

Jack: I don't wanna talk about it!!!!!!!!

Sally: Well, I've been taking Prozac if you need to know.

Jack; You didn't give me any! Well, I see how it is! I'm leaving!

Sally: Fine. Me too! (both are very pissed off)

Jack and Sally: Good bye1 (both leave)

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


End file.
